


Lost and Found

by nicki_cv



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicki_cv/pseuds/nicki_cv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo was lost and it was exactly the type of lost where you don't realize it until someone shows you the way. Enter Philip Hamilton: Handsome, intelligent, and an expert on feeling a little lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #HamilBurr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! This is my first Hamilton fic, mainly because I love the idea of the Theo/Philip pairing. Leave me some love and suggestions :-)

“Theo?”  
“Oh god, if you're trying to make a move on me, I'll have you know that- Philip?”  
When Theodosia Burr turned around in the busy New York coffee shop, the last person she expected to see was Philip Hamilton.   
“It's me, Philip. I promise I'm not hitting on you.”, the curly haired boy smiled at her and Theo couldn't help but return it. “God it's been-”   
“Eleven years. I was eight the last summer our families spent together.”, the number rolled off of Theo's tongue so smoothly, it was as if she has memorized it. “Anyways, what brings you to this neck of the woods?”  
“Studying for an English midterm and I needed a boost. You?”  
Theodosia studied Philip's features as he talked. His freckles that cautiously arched across the bridge of his nose and then scattered across his face, the dark thick eyebrows that furrowed right above his golden eyes, and the unruly mess of curls that was haphazardly tucked underneath a crimson beanie. Much cuter than the nine year old boy who had pushed her into the lake last time they had talked.   
“Roommate and I are cramming for a Lit test tomorrow. Thank god this place is open at all hours.”, a giggle left Theo's mouth as she spoke, something she was sure she hadn't heard before. “I didn't know you went to Columbia.”  
Philip shook out his hair as he removed his beanie, stuffing it into his pocket and letting his curls fall onto his shoulders, which he shrugged in Theo's direction.   
“Pre law track with a minor in poetry. It's a pain in the ass but it's worth it, I suppose. And your major is….?”  
“Journalism and political science. Double major.”  
As she spoke to the young Hamilton boy, Theodosia stepped up to the counter and smiled at the barista.   
“Two large caramel lattes, please.”, Theodosia reached for her purse, when an arm stretched in front of her. She followed it back to Philip, who just grinned as he handed the barista his card.   
“A large black coffee and a bagel too. Thanks.”  
Theodosia Burr had encountered many a boy in her day. As much as she hated to admit it, she attracted a lot of male attention, none of which she appreciated in the least. Her roommate Marty lived for boys throwing themselves at her feet, something that made Theo scoff. Most boys who tried to hit on her had one of two ulterior motives: Either getting in her pants or trying to find out about her father. And yet, none of them had bought her coffee, something she found quite endearing about young Philip Hamilton.   
“You didn't have to do that.”, Theo smiled up at Philip as they stepped to the side to wait for their coffees. It was at that moment that Theodosia noticed just how tall Philip had gotten, boasting at least six inches of height that she didn't have.  
“But I wanted to, so I did.”, an exaggerated grin appeared on Philip's face and Theo found herself blushing uncontrollably.   
“Well your gesture is noted and appreciated, but being such an upright lady of our social class-”  
“Naturally.”  
“-I'm going to have to repay you, Philip Hamilton, for your chivalrous act of kindness.”, Theo's lips curled into a coy smile as the two stared at each other. The moment was only interrupted when their drinks were set on the counter.   
“Miss Burr, are you implying that you'd like to see me again?”, Philip cocked an eyebrow in Theo's direction as he sipped his coffee.   
“I suppose that I am.”, Theo let another giggle escape her lips just as her phone chimed from her pocket. “That’s probably Marty wondering why it’s taking me so long to get a simple coffee.”  
Theodosia quickly produced a sharpie from her purse and took Philip’s hand, scrawling a phone number on it in her impeccable handwriting. She then capped the pen and gazed up at Philip.  
“I’ll be patiently waiting, Mr. Hamilton.”, Theo let a mischievous grin paint itself on her dark skin.   
Philip took the opportunity to take Theo's hand, which was still in his, and press his lips against it. A bright blush appeared on her face as Theodosia left the coffee shop, leaving Philip in what might as well have been a melted puddle.   
“Dude, you’ve got it bad.”, Philip turned his attention to the barista, whose large frame and short mop of curls made him look out of place in the small coffee shop.  
“Shut up Will.”, Philip groaned as his best friend made fun of him.   
Although Philip was never one to humor the musings of Will Mulligan, he had to admit that he was right for once.  
Philip was smitten by Theodosia Burr.

After exiting the coffee shop in a haste, Theodosia made her way to Furnald Hall two blocks away. After greeting the familiar faces in the common room, Theo opened the door of her dorm room to meet the disapproving face of Martha Jefferson.  
“You’ve been gone for like half an hour. My caffeine fix has a deadline and- Oh my god. Theodosia Burr, did you meet a boy?”  
Although Marty and Theo were best friends, Theo had always loathed Marty’s ability to read her so well. Her keen senses had ruined Marty's surprise 16th birthday party, almost cancelled their trip to Washington DC, and uncovered the time that Theo had escaped a policeman at a Black Lives Matter rally.   
“I absolutely did not. What would give you that impression?”  
Theodosia tried to keep her expression neutral as she handed Marty her coffee and sat on the bed opposite of her. Marty’s black curls were pulled into a messy bun atop her head by a brightly colored bandana and her reading glasses were perched on her nose as she sat reading from her laptop.  
“Well besides the rosy cheeks and the flustered look on your face, Twitter is abuzz with the latest Burr-Hamilton gossip.”, Marty pulled up an article and showed it to Theodosia as she read the title. “‘Young Love? Theodosia Burr and Philip Hamilton Spotted on Romantic Escapade in NYC.’”  
“Oh-”

“Shit!”, Philip jumped up from his spot at his desk as one of his roommates, George, showed him the latest trending topic on Twitter. As he paced the room frantically, George read the article to him.  
“In a shocking twist on the drama revolving around Senator Aaron Burr and Secretary Alexander Hamilton’s political feud, Theodosia Burr and Philip Hamilton were seen on what appeared to be a romantic rendezvous tonight. The two lovebirds, both students at Columbia University, shared a cup of coffee and what seemed to be a flirtatious conversation. Does this mean the end to Burr’s long standing engagement with New York socialite Joe Alston? More to come as the #HamilBurr scandal develops.”  
Philip sits catatonic on his bed, George standing in front of him as he stares blankly at the wall in front of him.  
“She’s engaged?”, Philip asks, his eyes not moving.  
“From what I’ve heard, it’s more of an arranged marriage.”, George shrugged. “I didn’t know that was legal in America.”  
“It’s not.”, Philip stared at his French roommate for a second, before leaping off the bed. “I have to call her.”  
"Maybe you should wait.", George suggested as he rested his hand on Philip's shoulder. "You don't want to scare her off."  
George Lafayette was always Philip's impulse control, but something in his gut was telling him that he needed to call Theo, no matter the consequences.  
"I can't wait, not this time George."

Across campus, Theodosia Burr was practically screeching at Marty, though the situation was by no accounts her fault.   
“Engagement?!”, Theo screamed. “Joe and I are not engaged, we've only been dating for a year and a half. And how did anyone think that was a date? I ran into the guy at the coffee shop and he-”  
Theo's phone went off and she picked it up, continuing to spout her rage to whomever happened to be on the other side.   
“What in gods name could be so impo-”  
“It's Philip.”  
“Oh.”, Theo took a breath and sat down on her bed. “Sorry I yelled at you. I take it you saw the article?”   
“Yeah I did. Do you wanna meet up in the morning and talk about it?”, Philip absentmindedly pulled at one of his curls as he asked Theo to see him again. Almost like a date, except for the part where she's engaged.   
“Okay that sounds good. We can meet at my dorm so the paparazzi don't catch us. I'll text you the details.”, Theo paused for a minute and the two young adults relished in the quiet for a moment. “I had a good time tonight.”  
“Me too. Goodnight Theo.”  
“Goodnight Philip.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for coming back for another chapter. I feel like this one is a little all over the place, but I promise that the three(?) different plot lines will all work themselves out soon. I don't feel too confident about this one, so let me know what you think with some comments!

It was 9:45 in the morning when Philip left John Jay to make the trek to see Theo. The harsh cold of the New York morning led Philip to duck into the coffee shop that him and Theo had been in the night before, only to be greeted by another familiar face.  
“Look everyone, it’s New York’s most desirable bachelor, Philip Hamilton!”  
Philip blushed and smiled at the crowd of people who were sitting in the coffee shop. He walked up to the counter and smacked the barista's arm.   
“God Jelly, why'd you have to do that?”, Philip groaned.   
“Because you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. And I get a thrill from embarrassing you.”  
Angelica Hamilton was one of the only people known to not take shit from her older brother. Since both of them could remember, Angelica had always kept Philip in line, something their mother was grateful for when she was chasing after their younger siblings. Philip, for the most part, listened to Angelica, but quickly came up with the nickname Jelly to provoke outrage in his little sister. Eventually the name stuck and Angelica didn't mind one bit when her brother would call her by the once hated nickname, now seeing it as a term of endearment from her favorite older brother.  
“You want the usual?”, Angelica asked as she looked up at Philip.   
“Yeah and a caramel latte.”, Angelica furrowed her brows at her brother, her confused face almost begging for an explanation. “For Theo.”  
“Wait, I thought she was engaged?”, Angelica asked as she rang up the drinks and took the cash in Philip's outstretched hands.   
“Well I'm going over to her dorm to see her now so I guess we can sort all of that out.”, Philip ran a hand through his curls then turned to his sister. “I like her. I like her a lot.”  
“Well,” Angelica handed the two coffees to Philip and smiled. “I guess you'll have to use the old Hamilton charm to win her over. Just remember, it took dad a year to convince mom to go on a date with him.”  
“Yeah yeah. Thanks Jelly.”, Philip leaned over the counter and kissed his sister's cheek before heading back out the door and towards Theo's dorm. 

“Marty turn your alarm off, it's annoying the shit out of me.”, Theo groaned as she tried to curl into her blankets and go back to bed.  
When she didn't get a response, Theodosia sat up in bed and realized that Marty was already in class and that the annoying sound in her dorm room was someone knocking on her door.   
“Oh shit.”, Theo jumped up and quickly opened the door, meeting the face of Philip Hamilton, who gave her appearance a one over and let out a laugh.   
Theodosia’s hair was tied up in a messy bun that had been thrown to the side during the night. She sported a pair of black running shorts and a ‘Washington High School Varsity Track’ t-shirt, all giving the impression that she was not expecting visitors.   
“This is a good look for you Theo.”, Philip chuckled as he handed her one of the coffees in his hand. “May I come in, my lady?”   
“Of course Philip.”, Theo smiled and stepped aside as Philip walked in. “Sorry about my appearance, I was up studying and I forgot to set my alarm. And to make matters worse, my Lit class got cancelled for the day so my studying was all for nothing.”   
“It's all good, you still look wonderful. I mean- I uh, you know-”  
While she thought his talkative nature was hilarious, Theo couldn't help but be flattered by Philip's words. Even though they had been dating for awhile, Joe never seemed to throw any compliments Theo's way. For instance, when they attended a state dinner with her father and she had bought an expensive ball gown, Joe’s only words on it were that she ‘looked nice’. Meanwhile, almost every man they came across during the dinner complimented her dress while Joe stood to the side texting all night.  
Theo let a giggle escape as she watched Philip continue to trip over his words. A grin took shape on Philip's face as he heard the girlish giggle emitting from Theo's lips, relieving him of his embarrassment.   
“So… that article was pretty crazy huh?”, Theo slid the question onto the table as casually as she could. “Just so you know, I'm not engaged.”  
“Oh thank god.”, Philip breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the words ‘not engaged’. “Cause I like you a lot Theo, I mean not ‘like like’ but I wanna hang out with you and be friends and-”  
“Philip, I get it.”, Theo set her hand on top of Philip's to stop him from rambling. “I like you too and I hope that we can still be friends despite what the press might think or even what our fathers will say. It's nice to have a familiar face in such a large town.”  
Philip’s eyes lit up as the two met the other’s stare and he couldn’t help but take notice of Theo’s features for what felt like the first time. Her rounded face that jutted out slightly at her chin, the broad smile that was encompassed by her plump, rosy lips, her slim almond shaped eyes with their brown color so dark that it gave them the appearance of being black, and Philip’s favorite feature of Theo’s: her hair. Even tied up in a bun, a few stray curls fell down from their , the coffee colored strands perfectly framing her face.  
Philip cautiously lifted his hand up to Theo’s face, taking one of her curls and pushing it away from her face. Theo’s eyes met Philip’s again as the two sat in silence, both waiting for something, anything, to happen.  
“Hey Theo look who I found in the- oh!”, Philip and Theo both jumped apart at the sound of Marty’s voice at the door. Both of them turned towards Marty to find someone standing behind her.  
“Joe! Hi!”, Theo jumped off her bed and stood next to Marty. “I didn’t know you were coming by today.”  
“I decided to drop in.”, Joe said coolly. “Who’s this?”  
Philip joined the group and plastered as much of a smile as he could muster onto his face. The two were complete opposites, Philip being a few inches taller and Joe being more slim. Joe’s neatly slicked blonde hair and shining blue eyes were so different from his that it put Philip off for a moment as the man looked at him with a blank stare.  
“Philip Hamilton, nice to meet you.”, Philip outstretched his hand, which Joe decided to ignore.   
“And I’m Marty Jefferson!”, Marty eagerly shook Philip’s hand, as if it was less embarrassing for the poor guy.  
“Jefferson? Aren’t you George’s cousin?”, Philip diverted his attention from Joe to Marty.  
“Unfortunately. Sorry you have the misfortune to know George.”, Marty’s voice came almost as a groan as she sat down at her desk.  
"Philip, this is my, uh, boyfriend, Joe Alston."  
"Nice to meet you Joe.", Philip nodded his head at the man, who continued to ignore him.  
“Can you guys take whatever’s about to happen somewhere else? I have to study for calc.”, Philip and Theo both turned to look at Marty, who looked more than annoyed at the situation brewing in front of her.  
“I have class anyways, so I’m heading out.”, Philip turned back to Theo and smiled slightly. “I’ll see you around?”  
“Most definitely. Bye Philip, thanks for the coffee.”, Theo smiled widely at him as he walked out of her dorm.

Philip walked as briskly as he could out of Theo’s dorm and reached the chilly air of New York much faster than he would’ve liked to. As he started towards his first class of the day, Philip’s phone rang. A groan escaped his mouth as he answered the call.  
“Hel-”  
“Philip John Hamilton you better have a damn good explanation for this god awful post from Buzzfeed that I’m reading or so help me-”, the loud and argumentative voice of Alexander Hamilton floated through Philip's phone, disrupting his day far too early for his liking.  
“Alexander give him a break! He’s only 19, it’s not like he means to do these things.”  
“Eliza please, our son cannot marry a Burr. Could you imagine being related to AARON BURR?!”  
“Dad I-”  
“Oh it wouldn’t be the end of the world, Alex. He’s a nice guy deep down.”  
“Mom please don’t-”  
“A NICE GUY? You think that our future in law is a NICE GUY? After the absolute BULL SHIT he pulled with the legislation for the-”  
Philip quickly hung his phone up and continued walking to his class, trying to put the fact that his parents thought he was going to marry Theo out of his mind.

“What a tool.”, Theo frowned at Joe as he made a snarky remark about Philip. She shut the door and sauntered over to where Joe stood by her bed. “Why are you hanging out with him?”  
“We're childhood friends, Joe. I've known him since I was born and I happened to run into him yesterday.”   
“Well I don't like the guy, he's annoying and I don't want you hanging out with him.”  
“Excuse me?”, Theo turned to Joe, who seemed uninterested as he stared at his phone.  
“Okay well I’ll be in the library.”, Marty quickly stood up and left the room.  
“Joe, you can’t just tell me who I can and can’t hang out with. I’m my own woman, I can choose who I associate with.”  
“Well you’re gonna have to choose then Theodosia, it’s that simple.”, Joe rolled his eyes at Theo, as if the ultimatum was the most obvious thing in the world.  
In the year that they had dated, Theo had seen the real side of Joe come out of the woodwork slowly but surely. He had started as cool and collected, saying everything that Theo had wanted to hear, but gradually he had become cold and distant, only using Theo as an accessory to his social events.   
“I’m not going to choose between you and an old friend who I reunited with yesterday, that’s absolutely ridiculous.”, Theo paused as she looked at Joe. “Are you jealous?”  
“Of that ragamuffin?”, Joe scoffed at Theo’s question. “Please, like you would ever choose him over me.”  
“Who do you think you are? Bossing me around, telling me how I should think?”, Theo got into Joe’s face as she argued her point. “If you think I’m gonna stand for this, you’re sorely mistaken Joseph Alston.”  
“Oh please I-”  
“Get out of my room. Now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the wait! This chapter is a little shorter than usual but it's leading up to some good stuff AND we're gonna wrap up the Joe drama (for now) in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Philip returned to his dorm later that day, opening the door and groaning loudly as he saw Will and Angelica sitting on Will’s bed, cuddled up and watching a movie.   
“Man, I've made peace with the fact that you're dating my sister, but why you do you have to be in our room when you get all lovey dovey?”, Philip set down his backpack and grabbed a coke from the mini fridge in the room.   
“You agreed to be my roommate dude.”, Will shrugged.   
“Dude, you met my sister because you’re my roommate.”, Philip groaned as Angie stifled a giggle.   
“Aw Philip’s just jealous because the girl he likes is engaged.”, Angelica teashed.  
“Uh, she’s not engaged Jelly. I asked her this morning.”, Philip opened his Business textbook onto his desk. “Now try and be somewhat quiet, I’ve gotta write an essay for my Business class.”

“No dad, I’m not breaking up with Joe.”, Theo assured her father. At least not yet, she silently added. “Yes, I’ll be back next weekend. Love you too. Bye.”  
Theo hung up her phone and groaned as she walked down the street on the way to Joe’s apartment. When she had forced him out of her dorm that morning, he had asked her to come to his apartment that night so they could talk more. Theo had reluctantly agreed, only because she knew it would be the only way to get him out of her room.  
As she continued on her walk, Theo’s phone buzzed and she couldn’t help but smile at the text that came through.

From: philip :)  
business essay is gonna kill me :/   
7:43 PM

Theo laughed at the attached photo, showing Philip laying across his bed and pretending to be dead, his textbooks, notes, and computer scattered on the desk. She quickly typed back a response as she walks into Joe’s building.

To: philip :)   
awww that sucks. study session at 9? your place?  
7:45 PM

Theo rode up the elevator to the sixth floor, contemplating her feelings for Joe. While she had been doubting her feelings for awhile, Joe’s outburst that morning had given Theo a clear vision of the man he truly was. After seeing that, Theo had a chance to rethink if that was what she wanted in a relationship or not. As she thought and rethought her answer, she knew her trip to Joe’s would be quick and hopefully painless. Just as she knocked on Joe’s door, a text from Philip came in. 

From: philip :)  
sounds good. I'll b waiting :-)  
7:49 PM

 

“Okay, let’s try this again, god help us.”, Marty said the words quietly, as if not to disturb the room. “Ready George?”   
George nodded and turned to Will, who laid on the floor with a tower of Jenga blocks stacked on his back. George, Marty, Philip, and Angie all sat around him, staring intensely as George pulled a block from the precariously balanced tower. The block came out without hesitation and George sighed with relief. The group high fived until a sniffling could be heard and Will let out a large sneeze, scattering the blocks on his back across the room.   
“Sorry guys, we need to vacuum. The dust in here is killing me.”, Will sat up and sneezed again.   
“Well you have fun with that, I’ve gotta get back to my dorm.”, Marty stood up and brushed herself off. “It’s already 11 and I have a class at 9:30 in the morning.”  
“Wait, it’s 11?”, Philip checked his phone to find no new messages. “Theo was supposed to come over at 9.”  
Marty turned towards Philip, her brow furrowed as she looked over him.   
“I've known Theo for five and half years. Never once has she been late without a text or a call.”, Marty checked her phone as well, shaking her head as if to answer Philip's worried look. “Okay… she was at Joe's earlier so we can check there. George and Will, go check our dorm, Angie stay here just in case she comes here.”  
The group nodded and Philip tried calling Theo before he and Marty left.   
“Straight to voicemail. Let's go.”, Philip and Marty shared a concerned look before rushing out the door. 

As the pair walked down the sidewalks of New York City, Marty couldn't help but share her concerns for Theo with Philip.   
“I mean sure, Joe is a decent guy but he's always so rude to Theo. He thinks his opinion is right and always make her feel like crap and she lets him! Theo is pretty independent and all for women's rights and equality, but she fails to see the problems in her own relationship. Joe is controlling, rude, and arrogant. I guess that's why I got pretty excited when she started talking about you. I know it's only been like 48 hours, but she's never talked about any other guy.”  
Philip blushed as Marty told him her opinion on the matter. Sure, he liked Theo's company and he thought she was attractive, but as soon as he had heard that Theo was taken, Philip had pushed that thought out of his head.   
“If there's one thing I've learned from my father, it's not to take anyone's shit.”, Marty smiled sympathetically at Philip. “I think he learned that from arguing with your father. Anyways, I refuse to stand by while my best friend is pushed around and berated by that asswipe.”   
“Well here we are.”, Marty groaned as they approached the luxury apartment building. “Let's go see if this scumbag knows where Theo is.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm so excited about this chapter because we get some flashbacks! FYI: I've changed the Hamilton family dynamic a little bit. Philip and Theo are the same age, Angie is a year younger, and Alex and James are twins. From there, we'll see where we land but I switched it up a little to make the beginning flow smoother.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, because I'm super proud of it! Enjoy :-)

 

_ “Theo! Theo!”, Theo turned around and smiled to see her best friend Philip running towards her, his mother and two siblings in tow.  _ _   
_ _ “Philip!”, Theo enthusiastically hugged the taller boy as he approached her, then smiled at his mother. “Hello Mrs. Hamilton, did you bring Angie, Alex, and James along today?” _

_ “Well of course Theo! And you can’t forget about John can you?”, Eliza rested a hand on her protruding stomach and then smiled at the elder Theodosia. “How are you Theodosia?” _ _   
_ _ “I’m doing as well as I can manage.”, Theodosia smiled and took a seat on the bench that her and Eliza usually occupied as the children played in the park. “You kids be careful now!” _

_ Theo grabbed Philip’s hand and ran off towards the playground with him, Angelica quickly followed behind them, holding Alex and James’ hands. Eliza sat down on the bench next to Theodosia and smiled at the older woman with a tired expression on her face.  _ _   
_ _ Eliza and Theodosia had been apart of the same sorority in college and had quickly become friends. Over the years as they married and had children, the two women became closer even despite their husband's apparent distaste for one another. Having another woman who understood the hardship of being a politician's wife was a refreshing change of pace. _

_ “So, how is your treatment going?”, Eliza asked tentatively as she watched Theodosia keeping an eye on the children. “Alexander said that Aaron had told him you started a new round of chemo.” _

_ “Yes it’s been… exhausting.”, Theodosia smiled at Eliza. “I'm trying to stay strong for Theo, but she's a smart girl and I'm worried she'll figure out what's really happening. Aaron and I haven't told her anything yet, I think it's better that way.” _

_ “You can't think that way, dear!”, Eliza scooted closer to her friend and smiled widely. “I'm confident that you'll make a full recovery and Theo will have nothing to worry about.” _

_ “I hope so as well, but I need to ask, if anything were to happen to me… would you make sure Theo and Aaron are alright?” _

_ “Oh Theodosia…”, Eliza wiped a stray tear as she hugged the woman next to her. “Of course I will. I love your daughter as if she were my own. And Aaron is a wonderful father, if anything were to happen he'd be strong for Theo and for himself.” _

 

Theo can remember that day like the back of her hand, mainly because it was the first time she had heard of her mother being sick. Her and Philip had gone over to ask for snacks and she had heard Eliza comforting her mother. At bedtime that night, she had asked her mother if she was going to leave. The older Theodosia smiled and kissed her forehead before responding. 

 

_ “I will never leave you my little Theo.” _

 

Her mother was gone not even six months later. That night had been the first time Theo could rationalize the feeling of fear, the same feeling coursing through her veins as Joe yelled and smashed things around his apartment as she sat paralyzed on the couch. When she had entered the apartment, Joe had started ranting  how awful things were going at his father’s business while Theo had barely listened. Finally, when he stopped talking for more than ten seconds, Theo had interjected and said that she wanted to break up. 

“You can't break up with me if I don't want to break up.”, Joe's screams were piercing her ears, but Theo didn't dare respond to him. “It's that Philip kid isn't it? You're fucking him aren't you?”

Theo scoffed loudly at Joe as he threw a vase at the wall, diverting her attention back to him. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking across the apartment and standing in front of Joe.

“I am not cheating on you Joe, I just don’t wanna be in a relationship with someone as arrogant, self centered, and god awful as you’ve proved yourself to be!”, Theo’s chest heaved as she yelled at Joe, a fire in her eyes that he had never seen. “If you wanna fight me on that, then fight me. I’m not staying neutral on this, when I leave this apartment, I am never coming back and I will never see you again.”

Joe moved towards Theo quickly and she let out a startled scream as Joe’s hands met her shoulders. 

 

_ “Do you think my mommy is really sick?”, Philip looked at Theo, who had a sad look on her face as they sat on the swings together.  _

_ “Nah, she just has a cold. Don’t worry about.”, Philip hopped off of his swing and grabbed Theo’s hand, leading her back to the playground. _

 

Even in that moment, Philip knew that something was wrong with Theo’s mom. In fact, that was the last day he ever saw the older Theodosia. Philip remembered that when his family had gotten home that day, his mother had hugged him just a little tighter when he went to bed, she held his father’s gaze just a little longer when he came home from work, and she said ‘I love you’ a few more times than necessary. When he went to bed that night, Philip swore he could hear his mother crying across the hallway.

Even though they grew apart after her mother’s death, Philip always kept an eye out for Theo in the smallest ways. When he saw some guys making fun of her in the hallway, he made sure to confront them after school. And in junior year when she couldn’t find a date to prom, Philip had one of his friends go with her. 

Theo had never known about Philip’s actions, but he had always felt responsible for her and her happiness. So when he and Marty came up to Joe’s door, he could feel his hands balling up into fists. A loud crash followed by a scream put both Marty and Philip on edge, prompting Marty to reach for the handle of the door. The door swung open and the duo rushed inside. 

Shards of glass, plaster, and chinaware littered the floor and a large hole was even punched through one wall. Philip's eyes searched the living room for Theo, but didn't find her anywhere. Another scream erupted and Philip and Marty rushed to the kitchen, where they found Joe and Theo. Joe had Theo pressed against the fridge, one arm holding her in place while the other grabbed her face to make her look at him. 

“How about that, huh? Your little prince charming is here to save you? What’d you do, tell him what a  _ bitch  _ you are?”, Joe was in Theo’s face, her eyes shut tight as she tried to ignore Joe. 

Before Joe could get another word out, Philip grabbed his arm and pulled him off Theo, throwing him to the ground as Marty pulled Theo into her arms and led her out the door of the apartment. Philip turned to Joe and bent down so he was leaning right over him.    
“If I ever see you again, so help me god, it’ll be the last time  _ anyone  _ sees you.”, Philip muttered the words slowly and quietly. He had considered punching Joe many times on his way over, but knew that it wouldn’t be in his best interest. “Stay away from Theo.”

 

“It’s been an hour and a half, where the hell are they?”, Will asked as he hung up his phone after attempting to call Marty once again. 

“Stay calm, mon amie, they are probably not dead.”, George said as he laid on Marty’s bed, reading off of his phone.

“St- you want me to stay calm when our best friend, your cousin, and, let’s face it, Philip’s future wife are somewhere in New York, possibly injured?”, Will sighed as he looked at George, then settled onto the foot of the bed. “Yeah okay I can deal with that.”

About ten minutes later, Marty, Philip, and Theo walked through the door of the dorm. George and Will leapt up from the bed to greet the trio.

“Oh my god, are you guys alright?”, George asked as he embraced Marty.

“We’re fine, a little shaken up but fine.”, Marty smiled warily at George. “If you guys wanna duck out, I think Theo here has had enough excitement for the day.”

Theo smiled at the two boys, who quickly wished her well and ducked into the hallway.   
“Well I’m gonna head out with them since we-”, Philip started but was quickly cut off by Theo.

“Stay the night. Please.”, Theo’s voice was barely above a whisper and Marty couldn’t help but realize that she hadn’t let go of Philip’s hand since they had gotten on the subway. 

“Okay.”, Philip smiled as Marty went to her desk and Theo settled into her bed. 

Slipping off his shoes and jacket, Philip followed Theo’s lead and laid down next to Theo, trying to keep as much space as possible between them on the small bed. Theo quickly wrapped her arm around Philip’s waist and the two nodded off. 

 

_ The funeral was a small affair, only close friends and family attended. Eliza had cried the whole service, burying her face in Alexander’s chest as he cradled their youngest son, John Theodore. Philip had sat quietly next to his parents, not quite knowing what to do or say. When the service ended and everyone began to give their condolences to Aaron, Philip slipped off and found Theo, who was sitting by herself off to the side. _

_ “Hey Theo.”, Philip was met with a deafening silence from his best friend. “I know you don’t wanna talk, but I promise I’m always gonna be there for you. No matter what.” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry, I've been on vacation all week and I just got back. This is a super short chapter to tide you over until I can write a little more. I have lots of good ideas so I hope that you guys stick around for that.

_ Breaking News: Theodosia Burr and Joe Alston Split! _

_ Could NYC’s favorite high society couple be done? Rumors started to circulate late last night of a split between Burr and Alston after a series of tweets from Alston’s personal twitter account: _

_ @j_alston: _

_ Guess i’m in the market for a trade up… and i’m not talkin about my car _

_ 12:37 AM _

_ @j_alston:  _

_ Hope all the shit you put me through was worth it. _

_ 12:42 AM _

_ @j_alston: _

_ Have a good time with your prince charming _

_ 12:56 AM _

_ Seems Ms. Burr might have a new suitor? Could this be the start of the #HamilBurr couple we’ve all been dreaming of? _

 

When Philip awoke on Saturday morning, it took him a minute to remember why he wasn't in his dorm room and why he was wearing the same clothes from the day before. Then he felt Theo shift against him and the ordeal from the night before came back to him. A groan emitted from the frizzy haired girl beside Philip and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

“Morning sleepy head.”, Philip smiled widely as Theo tried to push him away. 

“It's too early for you.”, Theo complained. “Go back to sleep.”

“It's 11 already, it's time to wake up and embrace the day!”, Philip smiled as he got out of Theo's bed and stretched his arms out. “Come on Theo, if you get up I’ll buy you breakfast.”

At the mention of breakfast, Theo's head shot up from its place buried beneath the covers. Philip chuckled at the sight of her frizzy hair, rumpled clothing, and bright eyed smile. 

“Okay I'm up!”, Theo exclaimed. “Let me get dressed and we can head out.”

Philip nodded and went to sit in the hallway as Theo changed. Wanting to pass the time, Philip opened his phone and checked his messages. The first was a group text between him, his parents, and Angie.    
  
_ Pops: Philip what the HELL did you do last night?  _ _   
_ _ Mama: Alex calm down please, I'm sure it was all innocent.  _ _   
_ _ Jelly Belly: he's fine dad don't worry. Theo just needed to be rescued.  _ _   
_ _ Pops: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN _ _   
_ _ Pops: PHILIP JOHN WHERE ARE YOU _ _   
_ _ Pops: ARE YOU WITH HER _ _   
_ _ Mama: Alex quiet down. You're waking the other children.  _ _   
_ _ Pops: USE A CONDOM _ _   
_ _ Pops: IM TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDPA _ _   
_ _ Jelly Belly: ew.  _ _   
_ _ Mama: Alexander.  _ _   
_   
Philip chuckled at his family's antics and responded quickly.    
  
_ Philip: I'm fine, Theo's fine, and I'm not having sex.  _ _   
_   
An immediate response came through and Philip rolled his eyes as he put his phone away.    
  
_ Pops: thank god. make me proud son.  _ __   
  
Theo walked out of her dorm, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and smiled at Philip. He stood up to leave and Theo pulled him into an unexpected hug.    
"Thank you. I don't want to know what would have happened if you and Marty didn't show up last night.", Theo's words were slightly muffled as she buried her face in Philip's sweatshirt.    
Philip grinned to himself and tightly wrapped his arms around Theo.    
"It's no problem, I needed a study partner and my roommates are totally out of the question. I couldn't let anything happen to you.", Philip smiled as Theo let out a giggle and pulled away from the hug. "Now come on, it's time for a big breakfast at Louie's Diner."   
"Theo!", Philip and Theo both turned at the sound of a voice calling her name. With a sudden realization, Philip and Theo both stood with mouths agape and then spoke at the same time.    
"I'm dead."   
"Dad?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So sorry for the long time it took me to upload. I honestly don't like this chapter that much, but I'm trying to get through a few things before we get to another big plot point. I hope you all enjoy this! Leave me some comments as to what you think should happen next!

Aaron Burr was not a man of action like his counterpart Alexander Hamilton. While Alexander was quick to offer his opinion on a matter, Aaron was much more likely to stay quiet. However, when Burr woke that morning to multiple reports of his precious daughter being broken up with and was spending time with none other than Philip Hamilton, things changed.    
"Dad what are doing here?", Theo pulled away from Philip's embrace and walked over to her dad, hugging him as well.    
"I heard some... troubling things about you and I thought I would check up on you.", Aaron let a small smile grace his features as he looked at his daughter.    
"Well your visit was quite unexpected as you can see. Dad, you know Philip.", Theo sent an encouraging grin in Philip's direction.    
"Always a pleasure Senator Burr.", Philip tried to smile as he stuck his hand out to the older man. "Theo and I were just about to head to breakfast, do you wanna join us?"    
Philip looked expectantly from Theo to her father. He noticed that the two shared many of the same features: broad lips, a pointed chin, and deep set dimples. However, the most startling similarity between the two was their warm brown eyes. One pair looked at Philip with a hard, scrutinizing gaze; the other pair eyed him with warmth and a familiarity to them.    
With a small smile, Burr gripped Philip's hand and agreed to join the duo.     
  
Louie's Diner was crowded, especially for a Saturday afternoon, but the trio was quickly seated and served a round of coffee before they could even open their menus.     
"So Philip, what are you majoring in?", Burr kept his eyes on his menu as he posed the question to the young boy.    
"Pre-Law with a minor in poetry.", Philip quipped as he sipped his coffee. "I needed something to do besides law that wouldn't make me want to stab my eye out with a pencil."

Burr let out a laugh as Philip gave his explanation. “I know that feeling, I minored in literature while doing Pre-Law at Princeton.”

Theo smiled at the exchange between her father and her dear friend. Despite the obvious differences between the two men and their families, Theo could tell that both of them were trying to be more civil for her sake, something she was more than elated about.

After giving their orders to the waitress, the two students engaged themselves in a talk about their professors. Aaron Burr watched in careful observance as his precious daughter laughed and smiled at Philip, the son of his worst enemy. As hard as he tried, Aaron couldn’t find many similarities between the boy before him and his father. Besides their shared smile and the way the two talked loudly and passionately, Philip and Alexander seemed to be opposites.

“Don’t get me started on my philosophy professor, she’s god awful.”, Theo groaned loudly. “She sounds like she has a frog stuck in her throat and she’ll talk for hours on end.”

“Professor Thurston. I had her last semester.”, Philip lamented as Theodosia smiled at him. “9 AM lectures were the wooooorst.”

Theo and Philip both laughed heartily and Aaron watched with amusement, an expression Theo hadn't seen in his eyes in far too long. Theo was overjoyed at her father’s seemingly happy disposition and his seemingly easy acceptance of Philip. She had been skeptical when Philip invited her father to breakfast, but the end result had her in a better mood than she had been in the past 48 hours.

 

“What in the hell is this?”, Alexander came into the living room where Eliza sat, holding his iPad up. His brow was furrowed and he looked frustrated. Eliza sighed and grabbed the tablet from his hand,careful not to wake her youngest son who was nestled on her chest. As she read what Alex had been reading, her brow furrowed in the same manner as his. 

 

_ #HamilBurr: Senator Burr Dines with Daughter and a Hamilton _

_ New York Senator Aaron Burr was spotted at Louie’s Diner earlier this morning with his daughter Theodosia, 20, and Philip Hamilton, 21, the son of Alexander Hamilton. The elder Hamilton started as a political aide in the Washington Adams campaign four years ago and has since risen to the position of Secretary of the Treasury. Burr and Hamilton have had a long standing political feud when Burr spoke out against Hamilton’s financial plan two years ago. Could the friendship between their children end their feud, or will it only ignite the flame further? More on the #HamilBurr scandal as it arises. _

 

“I can’t believe my own son would do this to me!”, Alexander screeched as Eliza shushed him, gesturing to the sleeping toddler in her arms. 

“He’s not  _ doing  _ anything Alex. He’s out to breakfast with Burr. Burr is a good man.”, Eliza settled a hand onto Alex’s shoulder and sighed. “I hope someday you’ll see that, my love.”

Alexander groaned and kissed Eliza’s head, scooping up PJ from her arms and taking him upstairs. Angie took this moment to come in from the hallway and sit next to her mother. 

“What was that about?”, Angie inquired as her mother started to braid her long caramel colored curls.

“Oh just your father over reacting to something your eldest brother did.”, Eliza let out a little chuckle as she let her hands run through her daughter’s hair. “Apparently Philip went to breakfast with Senator Burr.”

Angelica let out a gasp, not expecting the words that came out of her mother’s mouth. Sure, Philip had told her of his relationship with Theo and she had visited him and her quite a few times, she wasn’t expecting  _ that.  _

“Didn’t you know that they were, I don’t know, talking?”, Eliza suggested the words to Angie with no response from the younger Hamilton. “You seem to spend so much time with Philip, I mean I know he’s only 20 minutes away but you always-”   
“I’m dating Philip’s roommate!”, the words fell out of Angie’s mouth before she could retract them. 

“WHAT?”, both Hamilton women turned to see Alexander in the doorway of the sitting room with a shocked look on his face. 

_ Well Philip, hope you’re happy that I covered for you. _


End file.
